1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chiropractic device for concurrently massaging and exercising a user and more particularly pertains to massaging a user while exercising through a rigid elongated cluster of coupled tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices and massaging devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercising devices and massaging devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging and exercising through the aid of various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,603 to Yasui a massaging device having cylindrical body with at least one groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,605 to Leland discloses a combination exercise and massage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,518 to Spears et al., discloses a travelling roller massage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,007 to Kachadourian discloses a massaging device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,778 to Jamis discloses a body massaging device.
In this respect, the chiropractic device for concurrently massaging and exercising a user according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of massaging a user while exercising through a rigid elongated cluster of coupled tubes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved chiropractic device for concurrently massaging and exercising a user which can be used for massaging a user while exercising through a rigid elongated cluster of coupled tubes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.